


Two sides of the same coin

by jixuas19



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixuas19/pseuds/jixuas19
Summary: I'm searching for this fanfic
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Two sides of the same coin

Hey there creampuffs, 

I'm looking like crazy for a fanfic that has had this title I remember it was about carmilla having a long time crush on Laura in HS but for some reason they hate each other when they find out they were going to be roommates in college. Then a series of games began and finished with fluffy proposal in a lake.

I would really appreciate it if you can share it on pdf, I have been looking everywhere for it but it was deleted from here. My email address is repa_savich@hotmail.com

Thanks in advance.


End file.
